


I Like Your Face, Too.

by captain_americano



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Deal With It, Fluff, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Get Together, Gwen Is a Good Bro, Identity Reveal, Love Confession, M/M, One douchenozzle being an asshole to petey, Oneshot, Peter doesn't define his gender or sexuality, Swearing, cross dressing, this is just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_americano/pseuds/captain_americano
Summary: Sometimes Peter likes wearing pretty sundresses.Sometimes assholes give Peter a hard time for wearing pretty sundresses.Sometimes Wade steps in and vaguely threatens the assholes who give Peter a hard time for wearing pretty sundresses.





	I Like Your Face, Too.

**Author's Note:**

> Idfk, I can't even define my own sexuality or gender so I'm not gonna bother with Peter's. Hope that doesn't make you mad x
> 
> Trigger warning for a c-word being, like, idk, transphobic? Maybe? Is that the right phobia? Peter isn't trans tho, so idk... Basically, he's just a c-word and says c-wordy things to Peter.

Peter Parker had long since given up in trying to fit himself into any of society's standard definitions. He had stopped trying to label himself, and started doing what-the-fuck-ever he wanted. Within reason. For example, sometimes he liked to wear makeup and women's clothing. He liked the soft fabrics against his skin, the vibrant colours, and just feeling pretty. Which he did, mostly. Sometimes, though, he just felt insecure.

Gwen was coming by in half an hour so they could go out for coffee, their Saturday morning ritual. They were making their way through all of the borough's coffee shops until they found a mutual favourite. The one on 11th was a strong contender at this stage, if only because it was around the corner from Peter's apartment.

It was a beautiful spring day outside, so Peter had decided to wear his favourite sundress, pink with a fern pattern printed on it. It was light, and flowy, and got him excited for summer, but most importantly -- _it had pockets._ It was ridiculous that so many women had to go through life without pockets in their clothes, Peter hadn't even realised he'd taken them for granted.

He settled on a pair of lacy tan flats, and hurriedly put on some tinted moisturiser, mascara, and clear lip gloss. He was just pinning his messy bangs to the side when there was a knock on the door.

He felt slightly nervous as he gave himself a final once-over and grabbed his wallet, keys and phone, even though Gwen had always been one-hundred-percent supportive of Peter doing what-the-fuck-ever he wanted. Within reason.

He opened his front door, and Gwen looked up from her phone with a big smile on her face. "Oh, my god, Pete, I _love_ that dress!" She said excitedly, reaching out to pluck at the loose fabric. Her eyes dipped down to the floor, and she actually gasped, _"Those shoes are so cute!_ Where did you get them from?! I need a name, Parker!"

"I, uh, bought them online," Peter confessed with a small smile. "Can't remember the site."

"Ugh, you're the worst," Gwen rolled her eyes fondly. "But you look pretty, so I guess I don't mind hanging out with you."

Peter laughed as she pulled him out of the apartment and linked her arm with his. He pulled the door closed behind him, and they headed down the hallway and out into the sunshine. "So where are we headed today?"

"We are up to," Gwen paused, checking the list on her phone, _"Grain Freeze,_ the organic smoothie place on 43rd Ave."

So they headed north, talking about their classes at their respective universities. Gwen talked a bit about her internship about Oscorp, but not in too much detail because Peter had his own internship with SI, and the companies were competitors after all.

"How are your, ah, night time activities going?" Gwen asked quietly as they walked.

"Jeez, Gwen, you make it sound like I'm a street walker," Peter chuckled, and Gwen whacked him. "Everything's fine, I've been keeping safe. 'Specially now I know Deadpool has my back."

"Have you told him about your big lesbian crush on him yet?" Gwen prodded, grinning.

"Ugh, as if," Peter whined. "There's no way he'd be interested in me."

"But you said he's always flirting with you?" Gwen said, looking confused.

"Yeah, but he's always flirting with everyone. I'm just the idiot that took it personally and got attached," Peter rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you are an idiot, but probably not for the reason you think," Gwen smirked as they approached the café. It was pretty busy when they stepped inside, and there was a bit of a line to order. "D'you wanna get take away and go sit in the park?" Peter nodded, the noise in the small space already overstimulating him.

They waited for nearly five minutes, and Peter could feel a large presence in line behind him, but nothing set his Spidey Sense off so he didn't worry about it. "I've got this one, Gwen," he murmured as they approached the counter and Gwen moved to take her wallet out of her handbag. "You paid last week, it's my turn."

"Okay," she agreed easily, and took one last glance at the menu board before ordering. "Can I please have a large almond milk dirty chai, and a raspberry muffin to take away?"

The cashier nodded, before turning to give Peter a dirty look, "And you?" He asked, his tone rude.

"Um, a large caramel mocha with an extra shot of coffee for me, please," Peter said politely, trying to smile as the server kept glaring.

"You know you still obviously look like a dude right?" The worker asked, and Peter felt Gwen tense beside him. "I mean, you aren't pulling it off, man. You just look like a freak."

Peter felt like he'd been slapped. He glanced at Gwen, who was opening her mouth to say something undoubtedly in his defence, when someone gently pushed between them and moved up to the counter.

The tall man leant right over the counter and up into the worker's personal space and dropped his hood, and _crap that's Wade._ His scarred face was twisted in anger. "Since you clearly have no taste and can't recognise a fuckin' ten outta ten when you see it," Wade said in a dangerously cheerful tone, nodding towards Peter, "and you like judging people on the way they look, why don't you take a hit at this ole shitfest, huh?" He spread out his thick, strong arms wide in an open invitation before continuing, "Because if you're gonna be a dick about someone's looks, make sure it's directed someone who deserves it, not the fuckin' prettiest person in this place."

Peter was kinda shell shocked, and couldn't quite comprehend what was happening right in front of him. The cashier was nodding frantically, looking like he was about to wet himself. Angry!Wade was truly a sight to behold, Peter mused internally with a hint of hysteria.

"And now that I think about it, you're not that good looking, yourself, man. I'll happily rearrange your face, free of charge," Wade offered with a tight grin. The server looked mortified. "No? Okay then. I'll have a long black to go, and I'll pay for their order as well," Wade said to the frightened server, who rang it up and accepted Wade's money before Peter could even contemplate protesting.

"Sorry about this limp dick," Wade turned to Peter with a small smile, nodding to the worker, "I think you're beautiful. Enjoy your coffee!" Wade darted through the crowd to wait for his coffee before Peter even had time to respond.

Gwen grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the counter, holding onto him tightly. "Are you okay Pete? That guy's a fuckwad, like, what an absolute shitstick," She said tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder, glaring furiously at the worker who had moved on to serve the next customer. Her swearing was a true testament to how angry she was -- Peter had almost never heard her cuss.

"I'm fine, did you see where Wade went?" Peter asked, craning his neck, looking for the scarred man who had disappeared into the crowd.

"Wait, that was Wade?" Gwen asked, her anger shifting to excitement. "As in," she said, lowering her pitch, "Deadpool?"

"Yeah," Peter nodded. Their order was called out, and Gwen ducked through the crowd to grab it while Peter kept an eye out for Wade.

"Let's get out of here," Gwen said when she came back with their drinks. Peter nodded, casting one last furtive glance around the crowded shop for Wade, before resigning himself to thanking Wade on patrol tonight. He'd been meaning to unmask himself one of these days, anyway. "At least one good thing came out of that exchange," Gwen said with a small smile.

"Hm?" Peter asked as they headed back out into the warm streets.

"Wade thinks you're beautiful," Gwen singsongs, and Peter blushes.

They walk a couple of blocks to the nearest park, and sit in the sunshine drinking coffee and chatting. Gwen even shares her muffin with Peter -- perhaps it's out of pity, but he isn't going to complain. After nearly two hours, they head their separate ways home, and Peter spends the afternoon catching up on cleaning. He's restless, and impatient, and ends up suiting up and heading out earlier than usual.

To his surprise, Deadpool is already waiting for him at their designated meeting place. Peter lands from a swing on the edge of the roof next to where Deadpool is seated.

"Heya, Spidey! You're here early," Wade says cheerfully.

"So are you," Peter notes, smiling as Wade shrugs. "Actually there was something I wanted to tell you."

"Oh?" Wade asks, a slight strain to his voice.

"Yeah," Peter says, dropping to sit next to him, criss-crossing his legs. "I wanted to thank you for standing up for me today, and for buying me and my friend coffee," he grins, pulling off his mask.

"Oh, my god," Wade says, the white eyes of his mask bulging.

"I prefer Peter, but you can call me god if you want," Peter grins, leaning forward and hugging Wade, trying to put as much gratitude into the gesture as he can manage. The ex-merc hesitates for a moment, before bringing his arms up to hold Peter back.

"Peter," Wade breathes, like he's testing the name out. They pull apart after a moment, and Peter rubs the back of his neck, feeling his cheeks warm.

"That wasn't all, actually," he says awkwardly, stalling for a moment while Wade watches him curiously. "I mean, I know you were probably just trying to be nice and make me feel better, but like, you called me pretty, and I really liked that because I have a massive, embarrassing middle-school crush on you, and so I was wondering if, like, you maybe wanna go on a date with me?" Peter says in a rush, tripping over his words slightly.

"Wait, seriously?" Wade asks, and Peter's heart skips a beat.

"I -- oh, I mean…" Peter deflates a little; of course Wade wouldn't want to date him.

"No, no, don't look like that!" Wade cries, pulling Peter back in for another hug. "I've had a crush on you forever, dummy, of course I wanna go on a date with you! I just never thought you might be interested in me."

"You're the most interesting person I know," Peter laughs, a little incredulously. "I -- I don't always, um, dress like that. Like, y'know, today…" Peter admitted.

"Baby Boy, you could wear a dirty, holey potato sack every day for the rest of your life and I'd still think you're the most beautiful person in the world," Wade says, grinning through his mask, and Peter blushes again.

"I, uh, I like your face, too," Peter admits, slowly rolling up Wade's mask so he can kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> I got drunk last night and watched Homecoming because I really wanted to write Peter/Tony, but this happened instead. Oops?
> 
> Please send me prompts/leave me feedback <3


End file.
